dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Eniripsa/Battle
Tutorial: "A proposal for an Eniripsa/dmg-oriented build" * Codename: Project “Pet Milka” * Author: —Rejected— * Version: v0.2.0 * --Rejected 14:20, 8 June 2006 (UTC) Initial notes My IGN is ---Rejected---, a (small) Eni from SPQR Guild. I hope this guide is useful and not boring. :P Feel free to add comments, criticims in the "Comments" Section. NOTE: I'm converting this guide from PDF file to Wiki Format. Feel free to help me in making this guide more good looking as this job is pretty booooring. Thank you. :) Introduction Eniripsa ("Eni" from now on) is one of the most versatile classes in Dofus. An Eni is not only an simple healer and this small guide wants to demonstrate why and how to create a particular build, where damage is not a taboo. Purpose of this document This small guide is not meant to generate lots of selfish, arrogant Enis. If you want to be an attacker or you prefer to solo, please ignore this guide and choose another class. These lines only show how to make your character more complete either defending (including healing) either attacking. Why to build a dmg-oriented Eni? I decided to start this kind of build because I think Enis: * are underestimated as attackers even after the dmg/heal "nerf"; * can do decent damage without compromising healing capabilities; * sometimes their attacks can save a team (i.e.: when an Eni is the last character alive in a battle). Before starting... Some basic thoughts to better understand this class: * nature: an Eni is mainly an healer and even if you got lots of +dmg gears, you're "forged" to help others not to fight mobs. Frustration is a normal feeling while soloing against small mobs (when you're at low levels) or comparing yourself with other Dofus classes, more oriented to attack. By definition your nature is not linked to attack so, please, don't plan to create a full attack-based Eni: it is stupid and other classes can easily kill you if you don't accurately boost your healing spells. * teamplay: teams count on Enis' healing power so prepare yourself to hide/put off your inner berserker nature for aiding other people needing HP (often desperately). * chance to fight: because of their concrete help in battles, Enis are often well accepted in teams so you don't need to solo. Moreover sometimes you can join high-level guilds even if you don't meet standard requirements (I saw Enis joining guilds without getting the minimum required level just because "they are Enis"). I repeat: Enis are always well accepted so if you're kicked/banned it's just because of your (ugly) behaviour. Said that, I can assure you that if you create a well-balanced Eni, you'll be able to fight and win against huge mobs: battles may take long (long) time but Enis can do what other classes cannot. Why? Pretty simple. Who controls HP, AP and MP (for Enis, blocking enemies) is the king. And if you add some +Wis and +Dmg points you'll get some satisfactions. The build An dmg-oriented Eni at startup is not different from standard int-based Eni. This build will diverge from lvl 36+, after getting the Prespic Set (see Weapon section for more informations). In this Chapter I'll try to show you how to build this particular build. NOTE #1: At the moment I reached Level 66 so this small guide isn't complete. I plan to update it when my Eni will grow. Hints/criticisms/... are always welcome. NOTE #2: some people told me Enis got a (small) bonus while using Daggers too: not a mere 0% but more. I'll investigate as soon as possible. Statistics Enis are linked to Intelligence (Int) so, by default, you should put points on this stat. Please consider to spend some points also on Vitality (i.e: if you use Prespic Set, you'll need Vitality because the set doesn't provide it). Obviously you can get more Vitality via gears or from your pet. As I use Prespic Set as my favourite set, after reaching 150 Int (Base, I mean), I started putting points on Vitality (around 100 points). Then again on Int and so on. The idea is to increment Vitality only when needed. Agility is another interesting stat if you plan to use wands: as said for Vitality, try to get Agility via gears or your pet. Use scrolls for other stats. Recommended Standard Spells These are the only spells I consider useful as they deserve to be boosted or maxed. Obviously, feel free to choose other spells if you prefer those. Standard spell by order of importance for me (and my current levels of boost): # Stimulation, Level 5 # Word of Regeneration, Level 5 # Preventing Word, Level 5 # Revitalizing Word, Level 3 # Sacrifice Word, Level 3 # Curative Word, Level 3 Curative Word Required Level: 1 Nice spell to heal youself. With recent update there's cooldown no more. Recommended to level up until lvl 3 (5AP needed). I preferred to save some points and not to boost/max this spell because I usually use other healing spells (mainly Word of Regeneration and Revitalizing Word). If you decide to go beyond Level 3, please consider to max this spell: Level 4 requires still 5 AP while Level 5 just 4AP. Linked to Fire element: high intelligence equals better spell power. Stimulation Word ("Stimu") Required Level: 9 This spell gives 1-2AP to you and to your allies. Range increases with boosts. Using this spell causes low damage to the caster. At small levels (when solo fight are impossible in practice) I decided to boost (as soon as possible) Stimulation Word (lvl 5) because lots of teams appreciate 1-2AP so you'll be able to easily join teams. Moreover this is one of the basic most important spells you have. At middle levels, just for attack purpose, there's a small problem when you give only 1 AP but we'll go around. Preventing Word ("Prev") Required Level: 13 Nice armor spell. Recommended to boost it to level 5: 3AP and can be casted on allies (range 0-6!). At startup, after casting Stimu, I usually cast this spell on a teammate that will quickly reach enemies (i.e. a people using teleport). so he/she will have 2 turns with reduced damage. This spell has cooldown so don't cast it "just because you want to cast something". Note: this spell reduces damage but, obviously, is not as powerful as Fecas' shields. Linked to Fire element. Revitalizing Word ("Revi") Required Level: 21 This is another important spell. Used for healing, it's linked to fire element so its power grows when int increments. It has Area of Effect (AoE) and can heal either allies either monsters. In my humble opinion, save some spell points boosting this spell to Level 3. For Level 4 and 5, same as for Curative Word: max or stay on Level 3. Linked to Fire element. Word of Regeneration ("Rege" or "Regen") Required Level: 26 Even after the recent "nerf" this spell is really useful. At level 5 you pay 3AP to cast this buff and it's now castable on a teammate. Healing power is low but it last some turns. You can enhance the power of this spell with +heal gears so it becomes truly interesting. Last update made this spell castable just once per turn ("nerf" ). Linked to Fire element. Word of Youth ("Youth" or "WoY") Required Level: 36 This is another underestimated spell: it removes all buffs (positive and negative) from an ally. Against mobs like Crocodyl this is a must. Simple strategy if your team is not powerful and you're not required to enter berserk-mode: * avoid giving AP at the first round and wait for monsters casting negative buffs. * use this spell to remove negative buffs casted by monsters on you allies, starting from the strongest to the weakest. Consider to cast the spell on you when your HP are low. Remember: an Eni is important for a team, so avoid to die. Obviously don't use this spell on fecas if they casted their armors. * when your dmg-dealer teammates are free, you can give AP, cast Regen or Prev on allies. * start healing all your teammates At Level 1 it requires 6AP. I know it's a huge requirement but don't boost this spell. Usually you need to cast this spell at first turns of a battle when people are full of HP. Boost your spell if you plan to regularly fight against mobs like Crocodyl. The Word of Sacrifice ("Sacrifice") Required Level: 48 One of the coolest (to see and to experiment) spell of Enis. It heals a single target but hurts the caster. Healing power is really strong for a Level 48 Spell. At Level 3 it can heal around 100 (without +heal gears but with decent +int points. i.e.: 200+ int). At Level 5 it can heal around 200 (with some +heal gears and decent +int points. i.e.: 200+ int) At the moment I boosted this spell to Level 3 and, maybe, I max it when I'll have some spare spell points. Linked to Fire element. Friendship Word Required Level: 54 This spell summons a small bunny that heals the team. Don't boost it. It's interesting when you need a simple "flare" for avoiding monsters' attack. Moreover it can cast "Bunny boost" that gives some +heal points to the summoner (2-3 +heal). When you have no spell to cast and your teammates don't hate summons, feel free to summon this bunny. Know effects on low-levels teammates when you cast this spell: they will say "wow!" and ;how can I get this bunny?" . Laughs are guaranteed. Other Recommended Spells Leek Pie This spell is important for an Eni. Its standard firepower is low but can be enhanced with +dmg gears. At Level 5 it requires only 2AP and it has high range (10 squares). Useful to kill small mobs (including Prespics Level 20+ when you're a bit strong). Prices are falling so you can buy a Leek Pie scroll for <200kk. Linked to Fire element. Highly recommended. Wand Skill Enis have bonus only when using a wand. So this skill is the Skill for an Eni. As Enis are int-based by nature if you get a fire wand and this skill you can do nice damage. See Weapons chapter for more info about boosting this skill. Wand Skill is one of the cheapest weapon skills to buy in Dofus. I saw this Scroll sold around 60-70kk. Some people sell it at 50kk. Definitely a good price. Highly recommended. Striking With 120 Moskito brows you can get Striking Spell. This spell has a small Area of Effect (AoE) but it's useful to kill small mobs. Boost it only if you plan to fight lot's of monsters attacking you face-to-face. At Level 5 does nice damage but I preferred to boost other spell. Highly recommended (as it can be traded with Moskito brows). Equipment Low levels ( huge damage. At Level 63 you finally can equip my favourite weapon: Clearing Balgourde (external). This is THE weapon for a dmg-oriented Eni. With 8-20 Fire-type damage, +16-35 Int and Dmg Inc by 6-15% it's the perfect weapon for the build discussed in this document. It requires 4AP to attack and it's a natural choice for applying the "Attack with Wand and Wand Skill" Strategy in the Strategies Chapter. Consider to follow whole Strategy to always attack twice per turn. Results with Balgourde: with this wand and applying the cited strategy I was able to shot a 450HP Blue Scaraleaf in a turn at Level 64 : 325 (Critical Hit)+125 Dmg. Max expected damage was around 340. If you think this damage is low for a Level 64 character and you think this test is not valid just because Blue Scaraleafs suffer from fire-type attacks, consider I'm using an Eni. Another example: on a Greedovore I did 212+122 Dmg. If you think this attack is low, try using another class. :) As said in the introduction, I'm just Level 66. At level 67 there's another nice wand: Wand in Dark Treechnid Root. Stats: 12-16 Fire-type damage, +31-40 Wis, + 11-20 Int, -21-40 Str,- 21-40 Cha, -21-40 Agi. It has lower high roll than Balgourde but higher low roll so it's a valid alternative to that one. High Wis is really appreciated but I don't like the penalty as Agility so I don't know if I'll try to craft it. Similar to the Dark Treech wand is Wily Wand (external), aka The Brand Onwalsh. It can be equipped at Level 59 and requires only 3AP to attack. Stats: 9-16 Fire-type damage, +6-20 Str, + 6-20 Agi, +16-30 Int, +3-4 to Crit Hits, - 6-25 Cha. Definitely a good wand! In this case, with 8AS, an hypothetical attack could be: # 1x Frightening Word (boosted to Level 3, it requires only 2AP) # 2x attack by wand Really powerful. Pets My suggested pets for this new build are these: * Bow Meow (black cat): this pet has 5 hours as minimum feeding time and 18 hours as maximum. Try to grow a +70 Int, +10 Agi pet. This will help with healing and with dodging. Consider to put more points on Agi if you plan to use regularly a wand. * Fire Bwak: this pet has 11 hour as minimum feeding time and 36 hours as maximum. The only reason to prefer this pet instead of the Bow Wow is to get the complete bonus of Fire Kwak Set without equipping the sword (so you can have whole bonuses of the set while using a wand instead of the Fire Kwakblade). Strategies Attack with Wand and Wand Skill Scenario: you've a 4AP Fire-type Wand (like Forgemaged Wand Hering, Clearing Balgourde, Wand in Dark Treechnid Root) and Wand Skill. My favourite combo while soloing is: # stay away from mobs to prepare myself for the battle; # First turn: I cast Stimu. If I get 2AP I immediately cast Wand Skill. Otherwise cast Regen on me; # Second turn: cast Wand Skill (if needed) or another Regen. Now try to get close to mobs; # attack twice with the wand; # repeat Point 4. or heal myself if I get low on HP; # continue until the end of match. At this point you could start considering to get one extra AP by buying/crafting: * an amulet like Kam Assutra's amulet or Xelor's Amulet; * a ring like Gelano (really expensive!). In this case you'll be guaranteed to # cast Wand Skill at the start of every battle; # attack always twice with the wand. In my opinion if you get this status (7 AP, +dmg gears, double attack with wand and skill) you can start calling yourself a true dmg-oriented Eni. Note: check the "Get more Agility if you want to use a wand" Strategy, just a bit below. Attack with Fire Kwakblade Scenario: you've this sword and you use it for attacking You need +dmg and +int gears to get huge damage because of the malus on using a sword. At the start of a battle, you can cast Stimu to get 1-2 AP. * with 7AP you can do an attack with this sword then cast Leek Pie. Next turn then you can heal yourself. Repeat until done. * with 8AP you can attack with the sword and cast a Regen or Prev. "Corner-lover" Strategy Scenario: you're soloing huge mobs and you don't want to risk. If you want to avoid risk try to reach a corner of a map as soon as possible. So your enemies cannot surround you and can attack only from a side (in front of you). If they cannot attack diagonally it's perfect: just one of them will be able to attack you making the battle simple and riskless. NOTE: name is © by Zakoldun-RUS. :) Check you damage! Scenario: you want to estimate the hypothetical damage of a weapon/spell. Just simulate the hypothetical damage via something like the outstanding Dashiva's Advanced Damage Calculator (http://folk.ntnu.no/magnusrk/dofus/dofus_full.php). Here you can test weapons (even forgemaged) without having them! Get more Agility if you want to use a wand Scenario: all wands have a big problem. All wands have range 2+ so you cannot attack face-to-face! You need lots os Agility to dodge, move away and attack ("DMA"). If you want to use a wand you need Agi so avoid items with Agi penalty. Appendix Wands Damage Comparison In this section I'll show some data to compare mid-high levels wands as damage. I use Dashiva's Damage Calculator to compute theoretical Damage values. I think this will be useful for people needing infos about Damage power of these weapons. The wands I choose the following 4 wands: Notes: * In this benchmark each wand appears with its minimal guaranted bonus. * We consider only bonuses affecting Damage. Test Conditions To make the test as valid as possible, I choose a "naked" configuration for the character. In these test we assume: * no +Dmg and no +Dmg% (just points given by each wand will be considered) * Intelligence: 150+150 * for each wand the minimum bonuses are considered Results This a graph with results (click to enlarge). Considerations I think each wand has its own reason to exist and be used. * Wily Wand is perfect if you get 9AP: 3 attacks and max damage similar to Dark Wand's one. I think it's one of most expensive wand in the middle levels. Just 3 cells as range: not good if you plan to stay away from mobs. Reduced roll range counts as a plus. Good for people with a lot of money and needing a wand with reduced AP consumption. * Clearing Balgourde has top damage value but its long roll range makes it not so fully affordable on the long run. However when you get a Critical Hit it's a pure pain for your target. Good for people wanting the best damage possible. * Wand in Dark Treechnid Root has reduced damage roll: this is really good as it makes this wand affordable as average damage (good damage, by the way). I think the Agi penalty is a problem if you want to attack face-to-face because of dodge rolls. Pros: range (like Balgourde) and a lot of +Wis points. Good for people needing a strong wand with a lot of +Wis. * Burnt Wand is a nice wand because of its bonuses (life, ...). Damage roll range is reduced (affordable wand) but produced damage is a bit low if compared to other wands. Reduced range (like Wily) could be a problem for you in some cases. Good for people needing a wand with lots of bonuses and a decent damage. References * Dofus Official Community Site, http://community.dofus.com/ * Dofus Wiki, this site (Main Page) * Amakna Square, nice full-featured forum site (high-level market, detailed informations, ...), http://www.acdragonx.com/dofus/ * Herazade Debiere's Dofus Catalog, catalog of all Dofus items with extended search capabilities,http://www.herazade.com/forum/cat.php?setlang=EN * Dofus Maps, detailed Dofus maps, http://www.herazade.com/forum/cat.php?setlang=EN * Dashiva's Damage Calc, oustanding easy-to-use damage calculator to test weapons and spells (2 available versions: basic and advanced), http://folk.ntnu.no/magnusrk/dofus/ * Coffee's Wand Cafè, site of the lvl 100 carver (Coffee-and-milk) who made my near-perfect Clearing Balgourde wand. Some details about wands come from this site (thanks!) http://pyros.pixelmassaker.net/dofus Comments Please add here comments/criticisms/...